Dave the Donut Dragon
"Looking good!"- Dave Dave the Donut Dragon is the dragon sidekick/best friend of Kirby in the Yoshi's World series. His favorite food is the donut, as his name suggests, and he loves adventures almost as much. Physical Appearance Dave is a green dragon, light green, with yellow ear insides, a yellow belly (no, he is not a coward), dark green back/tail scales/spikes, and the inside of his mouth is red, and most times, you only see him with two teeth. But no, he doesn't have only two teeth! When his mouth is closed and shows teeth (i.e., smiling, teeth gritted), you see more than two teeth. There was a statement made with the release of Yoshi's World: Weirder Eggs that the other teeth are possibly still growing in. (Possible reference that Dave has gotten the role of Dustin, whom only shows two teeth also? Hmm? Okay, Dustin has cleidocranial dysplasia.) His signature look is a red sweater that says "DAVE" in yellow letters. In Weirder Eggs, he sports a brown jacket and red hat with a blue brim. In The YEZ Series Dave is almost like the "sidekick" who got his own popularity streak (a mile wide) like Robin from Batman, almost. He does have his own YouTube channel, Dave the Donut Dragon (channel), which centers on him doing activities, and cardboard box crafts such as a rocket and pirate ship. He does this sometimes with either Diavlo, Plunge the Penguin, or even Alpha Jiggly! Outside the scope of his channel, he appears on the main channel Yoshi Egg Z, as a guest star, and as one of the original VTubers, League 2, he appears on that channel as well as YEZ. In Weirder Eggs "She's our friend and she's crazy!"- Dave, on the acceptance of Alpha being his friend. Dave, as mentioned earlier, with the "2 teeth", hat and coat, and one-liners ("She's our friend and she's crazy"), he was "cast" as Dustin. This meaning he, in Season 2, finds and "adopts" the dinodog Delta (real name Deltarnivore), whom actually is Momma, the real Delta's mother. But... she was mistaken for a boy. And that explains Delta in Prehistoric Lost-And-Found, the 3rd episode overall in YEZ itself. That means Dave also sticks with Kirby after Combo Puppy sets off to find Medium Gil on his own. (And is threatened to be slashed by Orange Dave in Chapter 6: The Ghost.) "That's right! You better run" is what Dave says to he and Red Combo flee Alpha, for she just broke Red Combo's arm! With her mind! (The move Disable.) In D&M (Dungeons and Monsters) concept though, in the Main Campaign Party, Dave is a dwarf, but in real life, he's a "Bard". This is because he nicknames things (think dinodogs and Delta), and explains the Parallel, "Like the Parallel," he exclaims. He then looks through the D&M guide, and reads from it, "The Parallel is a dark reflection, or echo, of our world. It is a place of decay and death, and its population is made entirely of monsters. It is right next to you and you don't even see it," it reads. (insert the quote "Nerds," said by Spotty about now in your head...) Trivia -Dave's shirt is based on Gus the Gummy Gator's (from the Ryan's World series) red shirt that says "GUS" in yellow letters. -Dave's stuffed-animal appearances are played by a dragon Happy Nappers. -Along with Gil, Dave almost was going to turn up as the one to be Mike. This was changed, for they took a look at Dave's seemingly-only-two chompers. -Dave surprisingly didn't appear in the first season of water-squishy (XL) toys. But Medium Gil and Plunge did. Category:Characters Category:Main Party Members